More Precious To Me
by catoandkat4ever
Summary: percy loves thalia,thalia loves percy, What could go wrong ? Many Things ! a three shot, all flames will be read and considered


**sorry there are MANY puctuation mistakes**

* * *

More precious to me

Thalia pov

This weekend was gonna be great after months of monster hunting Artemis finally allowed me to go and visit my friends at camp half-blood. I had an IM from annie a week before to tell that she liked percy_ that_ way. I always knew this was gonna happen,it was also one of the reasons behind me joining the hunt.

_Flashback _

_"Annabeth …. Don't" I heard him say under his breath_

_"What?" annie said_

_"Look I need to tell you something" he stumbled" I couldn't stand if, I don't want you to….."_

_His face looked pale and he looked as if he was gonna be sick. Then Artemis invited me to join the hunt. I looked back percy,he looked much better than before, I felt so stupid that I thought that I had a chance with him, they both were meant to be together ,they looked perfect together .I didn't want to be a third wheel between them._

_I accept…_

**_After some time_**

_"What in Hades were you thinking THALIA GRACE? Why did you join the hunt? What was the reason? :Percy screamed_

_"Cool down Percy" annabeth said as she tried to calm him down_

_"Why are you being so hyper about it?" I asked _

_"I ….um didn't want to lose another camper to the hunters after Bianca"_

_"yeah right"_

_"Anyway don't change the topic you didn't tell me the reason for u joining the hunters "_

_"I'll tell you when the right time comes, I promise"_

_Flashback ends_

It was almost night by the time I reached camp half-blood. I said hello to my friends and started searching for anna and percy .I found them in the arena, fighting. I was kind of mad when I saw Percy and anna fighting cause that's what I and percy use to do….. All the time, gods I felt like annabeth had completely taken my place.

"I guess that some people are not missing me "

"Thalia!"

Percy came forward and hugged me. He was sweaty after the battle but I somehow felt some warmth after the hug. He was wearing the same old CHB t-shirt with jeans. His messy black hair where as messy as ever and his sea green eyes had the same sparkle.

"I sorry, I mean I am not supposed to hug you since you are a hunter"

There was some bitterness in his voice when he said the last words

"Hey percy, hi annabeth"

"We both missed you soooo much, I almost thought that you had forgotten us" anna said as she came forward and hugged me

"Are you kidding me ? I could never forget you guys " I exclaimed

"Annabeth! We need to prepare the plan for capture the flag" a Athena girl said

"Sorry guys gotta go catch you up tomorrow at the winter solstice"

"Bye "

We both said together

"Gods we're so alike "

"So ….i guess we're alone now"

"Yeah "he said

"So, where do we go now ? your 'spot' in the woods ?

Sure

It was a type of clearing in the forest near the lake with a sort of sitting area made by the rocks

How did you find the spot?

Well, I just stumbled across it during capture the flag, it's a place where I can think.

The sky was beautiful,it was filled with stars, hundreds and thousands of constellations glittering in the midnight

See, there's Zoë

Seems like artemis kept her promise

Well, she should, Zoë devoted her life to that goddess

Do you ever feel like you should leave the hunt?

She nodded, Sometimes, I fell that some part of me is somewhere else_, with_ someone else, like I am missing something, like something's wrong.

You still didn't tell me the reason why you joined the hunt

Tell you later

Thalia it's been three years, when is your later going to come?

Okay, I will tell you but the truth is bitter as always

I don't care, I just want to know why you left me, I mean us alone. Please Thalia I need to know

"Fine, you see I liked you from the day we met and then I started thinking I had a chance with you until I heard you talking to annabeth during the council and then when artemis offered me you seemed to look much better, then I thought that you and anna looked perfect together and then I will be the third I just thought that joining the hunter will help me get over you" tears were trickling down her face as she sobbed

I went a bit more closer to her and asked

Did you get over me?

She shook her head, and I don't think I ever will, staying away from you had made the situation worse

Oh thalia, we both have been so wrong

What do you mean?

Remember when I got really hyper after you had joined the hunt?

Uh-huh

Why do you think I would do that?

But I heard you say…

That was because I took you for granted, I thought that I would never lose you, at least not that fast, but on the bright side that made me realize my feeling for you…..

Do you like me?

I think this would give you the answer to your question

He leaned forward to kiss me; it felt he was the only real thing in the world, my only comfort, it was magical

But anna …. I thought you liked her, that she had replaced me

Are you out of your mind thalia? Nobody can replace you, you're one of a kind, and almost impossible to find.

We'll, be in big trouble if artemis find's about this

but we can't keep it a secret for ever

we'll tell tomorrow, it's the winter solstice all the gods will be present there, maybe Aphrodite will support us

hey,Thalia I am not forcing you,if you still want to be with the hunters its ok,I mean your immortal and you get this cool tiara, I understand if you still want to be with the hunters

you are such a seaweed brain she said as she pulled me closer and put her arms around my neck.

You are, were, and always will be more precious to me than a jeweled tiara or immortality

* * *

**5 reviews for the next chapter ! :)**


End file.
